The present invention relates to a tool for installing and removing a clutch in a vehicle.
A conventional motor vehicle clutch assembly comprises a flywheel which is coupled to and driven by an engine crankshaft, a clutch disc having a splined hub axially movable on splines provided at one end of a gearbox shaft which is coaxial with the engine crankshaft, and a pressure plate attached to and rotatable with the flywheel. The pressure plate includes a strong spring which biases a friction face of the clutch disc in engagement with a corresponding friction face on the pressure plate and/or on the flywheel when the clutch is engaged, so that the clutch disc transmits drive from the drive shaft to the gearbox. When the clutch is disengaged, the spring pressure is reduced to allow the clutch disc lining to separate from the surfaces with which it is in contact. When the clutch is disengaged, the gearbox input shaft can rotate independently of the drive shaft and the gearbox is disengaged from the engine.
When installing and/or removing a clutch, it is necessary to maintain axial alignment of the flywheel, clutch disc and pressure plate, as well as radial alignment of the flywheel and pressure plate.